Head Over Feet
by Jayd Roze
Summary: There was just no way Ichigo was... "... Dead. I'm so sorry, Inoue-san." After the death of Ichigo Kurosaki, who will be there to mend the broken pieces of Orihime's heart? RenjiHime. FINISHED. Please review!
1. Life Support

**Author's note:** This is an experimental fic. I read a particularly yummy RenjiHime fic the other day that inspired me to write this. The beginning is a lot angstier than I expected it to be, but I think I like it so far. Review please, even if you don't like it. Flames will not be tolerated, though.

Title is taken from the Alanis Morissette song of the same name.

Oh yeah, I don't own Bleach or its characters. (Or Alanis Morissette's songs.)

*Update* So I took Kimsi Ki-Lurria's advice and merged chapter 1 and chapter 2. I also revised my other two chapters, but only slightly. To those of you who've already red thus far, please re-read, and re-review if you'd like.

* * *

"Ku… Kurosaki-kun?" Her timid voice wavered as she swallowed past the growing lump in her throat. No. No, it couldn't be. She refused to believe it. The words coming out of Urahara's mouth right now couldn't be real. They had to be fake. That was it! This was all some sort of practical joke. After all they'd been through, all the enemies they'd fought, there was no way. There was just no way Ichigo was…

"… Dead. I'm so sorry, Inoue-san."

"N-no…" Her pupils dilated, and she felt her pulse quicken with fear.

"I'm so sorry." Urahara echoed, reaching out a comforting hand to grasp her shoulder with. Orihime shrunk under his advance, slowly backing herself against the wall. Her mind was spinning, and she had trouble comprehending everything. The entire universe made no sense to her at the moment. This had to be a dream. No, a nightmare. She pinched her thigh, and it hurt. Squeezing the flesh harder, she winced under her own self-torture. Her face began to grow hot.

"There has to be s-something… I could… Maybe if I…" Each sentence drifted off with the threat of oncoming tears. As she tentatively touched one of her hair pins, Orihime frantically searched Urahara's soft, sympathetic expression for an answer. He shook his head. "Could I at least…?"

"Yes." He replied softly. Even though her sentence remained unfinished, Urahara understood. Orihime didn't shy away this time, as Urahara slid an arm around her shoulders and guided her tenderly towards the shop's back room.

The scene that appeared before Orihime seemed almost unreal to her. Ichigo's cold, lifeless body was laid out on a bedroll in the middle of the room. His bankai-style robes that clad him were shredded and blood-stained, and Zangetsu was neatly placed next to him. But the most horrifying of all was his face, which Orihime could barely bring herself to look at. The cracked, brittle hollow's mask had broken away from one half of his face, and his wide black eyes were rolled back in his head. His mouth was contorted into something between a grimace and a sneer.

Renji and Rukia sat on the far side of his body, still in their Shinigami forms. They both looked tired, battered, and like they had been crying. Renji rose as their auburn-haired friend entered the room.

"Orihime…" Rukia half-whispered, but Orihime paid no heed. She kneeled by the body's side, frantically trying to wipe away the tears that started to flow of their own accord. Giving up, she collapsed on to the deceased Ichigo's chest, and her body heaved and shuddered as she sobbed audibly.

"Maybe I… maybe there's hope." Orihime sniffled loudly, and sat up. She summoned forth her Shun Shun Rika, and a glowing shield formed over the body. "Please, Kurosaki-kun… please…" After a few minutes of silence, save for the whimpering of Orihime pleading with herself, the shield dissipated. There was no change in the body. Shun'o flew up to Orihime's face, worry evident in her petite expression.

"I'm sorry, 'Hime, there's nothing we can do." The tiny spirit apologized. "The hollow completely took over his body." She shook her head, and then returned with Ayame to their places on the hair pins.

"He just wasn't strong enough," Renji mused solemnly. "Kariya was too powerful. Ichigo's hollow took over, causing him to freeze up. Kariya took the opportunity and killed him, right before he took his own life." He brought his hand to his face, covering his eyes.

"At least… at least the Bounts will no longer be a threat." Rukia suggested pointedly, trying to lighten the mood.

"But… at what cost?" Orihime started to rise to her feet, stumbling slightly. She wiped the dampness from her cheeks as she stood, but to no avail. Her wet eyes continued to overflow. "Kurosaki-kun… he was my friend. I… I…" Even in this brutal moment of truth, she couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't even admit her true feelings for her former classmate. She was afraid. The fear of finding out whether or not Rukia shared her feelings for the rogue Shinigami overcame her. At least she would never find out which of them Ichigo preferred; Orihime was sure it was Rukia, anyway. At this very moment, she felt a surge of hatred and remorse for Rukia. _She_ was the reason for all of this. _She_ was the reason that Ichigo was dead. _If she had never come from Soul Society…_

"Orihime, I-" Rukia started. Orihime began to back away, staring with disbelief at the female Shinigami. The one who inadvertently took the life from the promising boy now laying lifeless before her. "Orihime, please…" Rukia pleaded, advancing. Before she could say anything else, Orihime turned and fled the room. "Orihime!"

Rukia attempted to pursue her friend, but by the time she got to the front of the shop, Orihime was gone. Defeated, Rukia slumped against the door frame, sighing dejectedly.

After searching nearly all day – in their gigai none the less – Rukia and Renji finally happened upon Orihime by the river's edge. She sat idly picking at the grass, lost in her own melancholy thoughts. Rukia smoothed her yellow dress and began to head towards her friend, but Renji caught her arm.

"Maybe ya better stay back." He suggested quietly, recalling the fire in Orihime's eyes earlier as she'd stared Rukia down. He knew her reasons. Renji was more perceptive than most of Soul Society assumed he was.

"Don't be an idiot, Renji." Rukia spat back, wrenching her arm from Renji's loose grasp. "She's my friend, and it's my duty to comfort her, after all we've been through."

"Yeah," He scratched thoughtfully at the back of his head. "Somehow, I just don't think she… well, ya know." Renji looked at his sneaker as he scuffed it into the pavement. He could bicker and argue with Rukia all day, but when it came to serious stuff, he found it harder to talk to her. "I just get the impression she ain't feeling too friendly towards ya right now, ya know?"

"What do you know?" Rukia frowned hurtly. "I'm pretty sure she—" She turned with intentions on rushing to Orihime's emotional aid, but Renji stepped in front of her.

"Rukia." He placed his hands on her lithe shoulders, looking her square in the face. "Just trust me on this one, 'kay?" Rukia softened. She really didn't have the heart to argue with Renji right now, and she could sense the determination in his reiatsu.

"Okay, Renji." Rukia sighed, averting her eyes. "I'll take your word for it." She paused, and added with a smirk, "Even if I do think you're too stupid to handle female emotions." Though it was meant to be a harmless jibe, a sibling-like crack, the comment stung Renji. Sure, he was pretty oblivious sometimes, pretty brash most of the time, and could never get the hang of kidou, but did that really make him _stupid_?

And coming from Rukia, it made the stab to his heart all the more personal.

"Anyway, I'll see you at the shop later." Rukia called over her shoulder, flashing a quick smile as she jogged off in the general direction of Urahara's.

"Yeah, later." Renji echoed, waving slightly at Rukia. He glanced over towards where Orihime sat, and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The setting sun illuminated her long tresses in a warm glow, and the wind picked up, making her locks dance and swirl about her.

_Her hair looks like fire_, Renji thought to himself with a slight smile. He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and shuffled over to Orihime, approaching her delicately.

"Hey," He greeted quietly. Orihime seemed rather surprised to see him, but quickly averted her gaze back to the river.

"Hi, Abarai-kun." She echoed.

"Mind if I sit with ya?" He smiled slightly. Orihime returned a dry gaze to him for a moment, before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"No, not at all. I don't mind." Her eyes lowered as she picked a blade of grass and twirled it between her fingers.

Renji promptly plopped himself down on the grass, with his legs stretched out in front of him as he leaned back on his hands. Orihime pulled her knees to her chest, and a few blades of grass fell from the lap of her ruffled bohemian-style skirt.

"Just call me Renji." He said nonchalantly, gazing over the water's rippling surface, and trying to see whatever it was Orihime was looking at.

"Okay, Renji-kun." She murmured back, resting her chin on her knees. He opened his mouth to respond, but then thought better about fussing over formalities. There was a long, awkward pause. It may have only been a few seconds, but to Renji, it felt like an eternity.

"So uh," He cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "It's kinda crazy, huh? Ya know, that he's really gone." Orihime sighed loudly, and the breathy sound rattled Renji's spine. He instantly regretted bringing up the subject. Maybe Rukia was right, maybe he was stupid. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said…"

"Renji-kun?" She asked timidly.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Um," She picked at a thread on her skirt. "Where do Shinigami go after they die?"

Renji thought for a moment. Truth be told, he wasn't exactly sure himself. They weren't reborn as souls or hollows, he knew that much. They might be reborn as humans, or their spirit particles just may disperse into the universe. He had never really thought about it before, nor had he ever wondered to any of his superiors about it.

"Ya know, I really don't know." He replied thoughtfully, pulling himself back up to a sitting position and crossing his legs.

"Oh."

Silence enveloped them once again, broken only by the sound of distant cars and the few children across the river laughing and yelling on their way home. By now, the sun barely peeked over the horizon.

"It's gonna be strange." Renji mused thoughtfully. "Who am I gonna argue with now?" He cast a goofy grin at Orihime, whose own lips curled into a slight smile at the thought of the heated bicker-fests Ichigo used to get into with Renji. It was _always_ over something stupid.

"Well, there's always Rukia." Orihime suggested. "She seems to enjoy bickering with you, also."

_Rukia._ Renji huffed, blowing from his face a few strands of crimson hair that had loosed themselves from his ponytail. "I dunno." The smile faded from his face, and it was his turn to avert his gaze from her imploring one. "It's just… it's a complicated situation." He quickly changed the subject. "I know how you felt about Ichigo."

"W-wha…?" Orihime's eyes grew wide.

"He was a lucky guy, havin' you around an all. You're a really great person, Orihime. He was an idiot for not seeing that." Renji took a deep breath, nervously adjusting his headband. "Look, all I'm sayin' is that I know how it feels to have feelings for someone who doesn't return them."

Orihime gazed at Renji admiringly. Up until this point, she never realized that someone like him was capable of deep emotion. Like most of the men in Soul Society, she assumed he was loud, enjoyed alcohol, sometimes entertaining, and all around pretty two-dimensional.

"R-Renji-kun…"

"Aw, c'mon. Stop starin' at me like that." Renji reached over and circled an arm around Orihime's shoulder, pulling her in to a sideways hug. The gesture effectively broke the increasing tension, and for that, Renji was thankful. "It's gettin' late," He observed, "Can I at least walk ya home?"

Orihime rose to her feet, dusting off her skirt and smoothing the hem of her t-shirt. Renji followed suit, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I would appreciate that, Renji-kun." She replied with a small smile.


	2. Musings

Renji arrived back at the shop much later than he expected he would. He also hadn't anticipated Orihime inviting him in for tea, or talking half the night away with her. _The girl sure has a vivid imagination,_ Renji thought with a chuckle. It was refreshing to have a conversation that didn't end up in a yelling contest. He also relished having a four-hour-long chat that didn't once mention sake, paperwork, Matsumoto's ample breasts, or who the biggest idiot in Soul Society was and why. Robots, aliens, and the infinite uses of red bean paste were far superior topics for discussion.

Renji was relieved to find the shop's front door unlocked, considering the ungodly hour at which he was strolling in. Jinta sat near the back of the shop, glowering and muttering something snarky about freeloaders. Normally, Renji would have gotten hot-headed over the comment, but he was in too good of a mood tonight to let it get to him. Instead, he ignored the bratty redhead, and made his way to the spare room.

There was a note from Urahara taped to the door. It read:

_Went to SS with Rukia and the body._

_Could have used your help; Rukia isn't much of a heavy lifter._

_Should be back sometime tomorrow afternoon._

_Please give Inoue-san my best. *winking smiley face*_

_- Urahara_

Renji crumpled up the note and tossed it to the side. He'd pick it up tomorrow, but right now sleep was overcoming him. Not even bothering to change out of his gigai, Renji pulled off his bandana and his t-shirt, laid himself down on the bed roll, and dozed off.

That night, his dreams were filled with visions of mecha zombie ballerinas and winged red bean rice cakes.

Orihime, on the other hand, was having quite a rough night. Every time she drifted off for more than a few minutes, she would wake in a cold sweat from horrible nightmares that she couldn't remember. Eventually, she was able to sleep peacefully as the first rays of morning sun peeked through the window. Her slumber, however, was cut short a few hours later by a loud knock at the front door. Orihime groaned, pulling the blankets up over her head. _Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away._

The knock came again, louder. Whatever _it_ was, it wasn't going away any time soon. Orihime regretfully rolled out of bed, threw a pink terry robe on over her pajamas, and shuffled her way towards the front door.

"Good morning, 'Hime-chan!" Rangiku sang brightly as Orihime opened the door. Hitsugaya accompanied her, looking much less enthralled than his busty counterpart. He was also carrying a large duffel bag.

"Good morning." Orihime croaked. Her throat was sore from having cried nearly all day yesterday.

"It's so nice to see you!" Rangiku gushed, collecting Orihime up into a chesty bear hug.

"L-likewise." Orihime stammered, faltering as Rangiku released her. She then remembered her manners. "Please – Toshiro-kun, Rangiku-san – come in. Make yourselves comfortable, but if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleep for a little longer."

"You seem tired. Is everything alright?" Hitsugaya asked as he stepped in and slid the duffel bag off his shoulder. It landed with a ridiculously heavy thud on the floor. Though the short captain knew that her dark under eye circles ran deeper than sleep deprivation, they were under strict orders from Seireitei. They were forbidden to mention Ichigo, or anything surrounding his death.

"Yes, yes! I'm perfectly fine! I just went to bed late, that's all." Orihime explained, waving her hands about for emphasis.

"I see." Hitsugaya nodded. "Well, go get some rest. We will do our best not to disturb you." At the mention of _we_, he shot his vice captain a sharp look.

"Thank you." Orihime smiled as genuinely as she could muster. "Help yourselves to anything in the kitchen, if you're hungry." She paused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Oh! Don't eat the sweet wasabi vegetable tempura though. I don't know how old it is."

Rangiku and Hitsugaya exchanged a slightly worried look as Orihime shuffled back to her bedroom.

No sooner had she gotten cozy than loud clanging and clattering started up elsewhere in her apartment. Orihime tried to muffle the sounds with first her blankets, then her pillow, but to no avail. There was a loud smash, followed by a "MATSUMOTO!" and a "Sorry taicho!"

Why did all these noises have to be so amplified while she was trying to get some shut eye? Orihime was sure the clamor wouldn't be as intense if she were up and about. No, things were only louder when she was trying to sleep. _It must be a conspiracy,_ she decided.

Orihime closed her eyes, hoping she could go to sleep and never wake up again. The morbidity of her thoughts shocked her, but she continued to let her mind run rampant. She was still having a hard time wrapping her brain around Ichigo's death. _First Sora, now Kurosaki-kun._ Everyone she loved was dying. Even her two best friends, Tatsuki and Chizuru, had had their dangerously close brushes with fate. _Because of me._

She sighed and rolled over as she heard the coffee grinder whir, and her mind drifted to other thoughts. _I wonder how Soul Society is going to cover this up._ She knew that in the past, Soul Society had altered memories of Karakura's residents regarding hollow attacks. Neither Tatsuki nor Chizuru had an inkling of what had happened after school that fateful day. Would they do the same for Ichigo? Or would they just erase him from everyone's memory, like he'd never existed in the first place?

Orihime's eyes grew wide. Would they erase _her_ memory of him? Surely it would result in a less melancholy existence for her, but she felt more inclined to mourn his loss for the rest of her life than to have no recollection at all of "Kurosaki-kun."

She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth, realizing that she'd said his name out loud. Had she been talking to herself this entire time? Hopefully not, and if she had, she wished no one had heard. But judging from the way the clatter and bickering from the heads of the 10th squad continued, Orihime was confident that her babblings had gone unnoticed.

Her thoughts began to drift again. She frowned, trying to recall how long ago she'd made the sweet wasabi vegetable tempura. It was Tuesday's dinner, for sure. But… was it the Tuesday past, or the Tuesday before _that_? Was it even Tuesday at all? Maybe it was from Monday. Dates aside, why were there leftovers? Sweet wasabi vegetable tempura seemed like a perfectly delectable meal, and Orihime was sure that she would have finished every last bite of something so tasty. It was a matter she would have to figure out later.

Her last thought, before drifting into a dreamless sleep, was _I wonder what Tatsuki-chan is doing today._


	3. Creep

Orihime chose that Sunday afternoon to visit the Kurosaki family grave and pay her respects. The sky was clear and the air was crisp, and a slight breeze blew every now and then. She sighed as she climbed the steps at the graveyard; it had only been two days since Ichigo's death, and it still felt so unreal.

There were a few people coming and going that she didn't recognize. Then again, she hadn't really been paying attention to the faces. Her own face was downturned, intent on the pavement in front of her, as she lost herself in a world of swirling, disjointed thoughts.

"Hey, Inoue-san." Someone familiar greeted in passing, and Orihime replied politely, but couldn't place the person's name. The dark hair and bespectacled face just wasn't registering. _Probably a classmate_.

She slowed as she reached the grave. Ichigo's father and his two sisters were there. Isshin stood by, puffing on a cigarette, while Yuzu wailed incoherently and clung to a rather melancholy-looking Karin. Poor Karin, she had always been the stronger-willed and more calloused of the twins, but right now her expression looked like she was a thousand miles away.

Orihime sucked in a deep breath and approached the grave, laying the small bouquet of wildflowers she'd brought. As she rose, she noticed the long, sideways gaze she was receiving from Isshin. He took a drag from his cigarette and then blew it out, not removing his eyes from Orihime the entire time.

"It's such a shame." He finally said quietly, approaching her, and breaking his stare away to search for nothing in particular in the distance.

"K-Kurosaki-sama?" Orihime felt a sense of dread. After all, she knew the truth, and didn't know what Soul Society had done about it yet, if they'd done anything at all. She knew she had a habit of tripping over words when she was nervous, but in any other situation it was fixable. Now, she feared she would slip if she said anything at all, and that the results would be irreversible.

"The plane crash," Isshin replied knowingly, casting another piercing, sidelong glance at Orihime. "They deemed it as an engine failure, I believe." He sighed heavily. "They still haven't found all the bodies yet."

Orihime rocked slightly. So this is what Soul Society had come up with? A plane crash? The realness of Ichigo's death began to sink in with that idea. Somehow, Ichigo dying in a plane crash seemed more believable to her than him having been beaten and slain in an epic battle against the leader of a centuries-old clan of vampire-like beings, and against his own inner evil. In an alternate reality known as Soul Society. For a fleeting moment, Orihime doubted whether or not Soul Society actually existed, and if the whole thing had just been a figment of her own overactive imagination. She tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear, unconsciously touching a flowered hairpin along the way. It felt warm and reassuring.

"At least he's with his beloved mother now." Isshin took one last drag from his cigarette and flicked the butt off somewhere. Orihime thoroughly doubted that notion. Ichigo's mother, who had been human, was probably living peacefully somewhere in a district of Soul Society. Ichigo on the other hand… he was gone for good. There wouldn't be a rebirth for him.

Orihime's dark thoughts were broken as Isshin wrapped her in a sudden hug. She stiffened under the almost unwelcome contact that seemed to last for minutes, though it was really just a few awkward seconds.

"I know what you know." He whispered into her ear before releasing her.

"Kurosaki-sama?" Orihime swallowed thickly.

"Take care of yourself, Inoue-san." That was all the reply he offered, returning to his daughters' sides as they mourned, oblivious to the exchange that had just happened. Orihime stood there, agape, as the words sank in. _I know what you know_. What did it mean? Was he some sort of psychic, and when he hugged her he was actually probing her mind for answers? Maybe he'd done that to all of their friends, picking the truth out of the few of them who knew. Or maybe, just maybe, Isshin himself was a Shinigami and knew all about Soul Society because he'd been there before. _No, that's a ridiculous idea_. She shook her head, silently chastising her wandering mind once again.

"What a creep." A gruff voice coming from over her right shoulder shook her back to reality, and she spun around to face the source.

"Renji-kun!" Orihime exclaimed, surprised to see him. He was dressed down from his normal gigai attire, wearing a pair of slightly destroyed jeans and a slate blue zip-up sweatshirt. The usual white bandana was wrapped around his forehead, covering most of his tattoos. He stepped past Orihime for a moment, to lay some flowers on the Kurosaki family grave, and to offer a few seconds of silent reverie.

Renji turned, and started to walk away. Orihime curiously followed.

"That guy's a creep." Renji advised, once they were a good distance away.

"Oh." Orihime stopped for a moment, and then had to jog to catch up with Renji again. "You know him, Renji-kun?"

"Nope." Renji replied nonchalantly, kicking a pebble. "But I just get that feelin'." Orihime's mouth pursed into a small circle, as she pondered the thought.

"You know, that's Kurosaki-kun's father." She explained, realizing she'd fallen behind again. She ran up to Renji, determined to keep in stride with him this time. "He's really a nice man, and Kurosaki-kun's sisters are nice as well. Karin is a really good soccer player, you know…"

"I still think he's a creep." Renji slid his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. They walked in silence for a while. Orihime had started to fall behind again, unable to efficiently keep up with Renji's relatively quick gait or long legs. She found herself admiring his spiky ponytail, and the way it bounced when he walked. The thick, crimson hair seemed to almost defy gravity. Orihime giggled to herself, much louder than she'd intended, and found herself on the receiving end of Renji's questioning glance as he turned to raise a tattooed eyebrow at her. She covered her mouth and suppressed another giggle.

Orihime was kind of enamored with Renji's ponytail. It had personality. She wondered why he didn't wear it down more often. It would help hide his neck tattoos, and it was awfully pretty. Aside from Yumichika, Orihime thought Renji had the nicest hair out of all of Seireitei.

_I wonder if Renji-kun ever had short hair._ After trying to picture him with short hair and failing, she pulled her own hair up into a similar ponytail and skipped up next to him.

"By the way, where are we going?" She questioned innocently.

"We?" Renji stopped, and his brow knitted into a confused frown as he looked at Orihime. "Well, I was on my way to Urahara's. To train and whatnot, ya know?"

"Oh. Can I follow you?" Orihime realized she probably looked ridiculous with the high ponytail, and quickly pulled the elastic hair tie out.

Renji scratched thoughtfully at the back of his head, shrugging. "Yeah, sure. I don't see why not."

"You don't mind, do you?" She queried cautiously. Being a burden was something Orihime was painfully over-aware of, and not something she in the least bit enjoyed.

"Nah, not at all. C'mon." He flashed a lopsided grin at her as he patted her shoulder. They began walking again. Renji slowed down his pace slightly, mindful of keeping Orihime at his side. She acted weird when she walked behind him, and he rather enjoyed the conversation she provided.

Orihime started talking about a movie she'd seen recently. It hadn't been particularly good, but she had thoroughly enjoyed the invading aliens. They were bodacious green-skinned and blue-haired babes who wore naught but silver bikinis. Hailing from a planet known simply as V, they fed off of male humans in a vampire-like fashion.

Renji chuckled, shaking his head. This girl would never cease to amuse him.

Orihime became more animated as she described one of her favorite American films. Renji had no idea what a "Necronomicon" or an "S-Mart" was, but listened energetically to her descriptions and watched her reenactments with a degree of amusement. She was so wrapped up with enlightening Renji to the wonders of b-movies that she hadn't noticed they'd stopped walking.

"It's the sequel to a movie called 'Evil Dead.' Also a classic." She explained, and the title brought images of hollows to Renji's mind. He tilted his head slightly, and his ponytail swished to the side. "And then there's… why are you staring at me like that, Renji-kun?" Orihime suddenly became excruciatingly self-aware.

"We're here." He answered, motioning to the familiar storefront ahead of them.

* * *

**Author's note:** (This is the end of the big overhaul revision. Everything from here on forth is un-overhauled material, unless otherwise specified.)

I'd like to thank everyone who's supported this story so far, especially **Kimsa Ki-Lurria** who has left me the most detailed and constructive reviews yet. I hope I can continue to fulfill your expectations with this story.

Kudos to anyone who can guess the second movie Orihime talks about.

And _major_ kudos (cookies, even) to anyone who can figure out the song that the first "movie" she talks about is based on. :D

Thanks for the reviews so far: **madteen66**, **Artificial Life Creator**, **ilovethefray**, **war90**, **Comet1234**, and **Kimsa Ki-Lurria**.


	4. Stronger

Orihime watched with fascination from a safe vantage point as Renji and Urahara battled fiercely. Urahara pulled the brim of his bucket hat down over his eyes and flew in for another attack. Renji's bare torso glistened with sweat as he effectively blocked the hit. Bolts of kidou sliced through the air. Zabimaru lashed out, destroying a boulder. Pieces of rock and debris exploded out. And when the dust settled, Urahara and Renji were still at it, ferocious as ever.

Orihime could watch them train all day and all night for a hundred thousand years, and it would never cease to captivate her. Such as it was, she'd been going to Urahara's every day after school for the past three weeks, just to watch the training. In fact, the only time she was actually home was when she needed to shower or sleep. Food was either packed and brought with her, or provided at Urahara's. And while Jinta continued to harp on Renji for being such a freeloader, the kid didn't seem to mind when Tessai offered Orihime plates upon plates of freshly-cooked food.

Her homework would be completed intermittently while watching the training sessions. Sometimes Yoruichi would fight, and Orihime was enamored with her grace and agility. Every now and again, Chad would stop by. His carnal powers were fun to watch, and Urahara was helping him develop something new.

Almost every day, Renji and Rukia would train together. It would always play out the same way: with a slip-up, a word, a derogatory name. It would escalate into a spat over some minor technicality, and then a jab at Renji's lack of kidou skills. And it would always end the same, every single time, without fail. Renji would get so agitated that his body would shake, and he would skulk off to go punch the shit out of something. In the best case scenario, Renji wound up with bloody knuckles. Orihime insisted on healing his flesh and bones, but there was nothing her powers could do for his bruised ego or broken heart.

This particular time, Renji had used a resident boulder as his punching bag. He hit it as hard as he could over and over again, alternating fists. With each blow he swore loudly, and the untamed reiatsu flowed visibly from his body like an angry tornado. Even as the rough sandstone crumbled away under his strikes and tore away pieces of skin and flesh, Renji continued. He would not stop until all his frustration was gone.

Orihime had watched the whole thing.

There had been considerable damage done to the rock face, but it was nothing compared to the state that Renji was in. No words were exchanged as he approached Orihime and sat in front of her, holding out his bleeding, swollen hands. Orihime said nothing as she summoned out her healing shield, enveloping Renji's massacred paws in the warm, regenerating glow. The blood began to coagulate and flake off. The swelling went down, and bones slid back into place. Before long, Renji's hands were as good as new, and he thanked Orihime deeply and humbly.

"Renji-kun?" Orihime had a question she'd been itching to ask for at least a week. Only now, though, had she mustered up the courage to actually ask.

"Yeah?" He clenched and flexed his right hand, watching as newly taut tendons danced under the skin. Not even looking up, he repeated the process with his left hand.

"I-I was wondering, could… could you…" She hesitated, picking at the hem of her school skirt.

"Just spit it out." Renji demanded coldly, leaning his elbows on his knees. He was looking at her with an expression of mild disdain, and Orihime had second thoughts about asking. Maybe now just wasn't the best time. She lowered her gaze, but a sharp "Well?" recaptured her attention.

"Please, teach me how to be strong." She blurted, and instantly wished she hadn't. The million times she'd practiced it in her head, it hadn't sounded nearly as helpless as it did now.

"Teach you how to be strong?" Renji echoed stonily, almost scoffing. His face was unchanging as Orihime nodded meekly. "Why?"

Orihime froze. Out of all the crazy scenarios that had run themselves through her head, this wasn't one of them. It didn't even come close to anything she'd expected him to say. She hadn't practiced for this response. What should she say? But before she could formulate an articulate answer, her mouth was moving of its own accord.

"I want to be strong, Renji-kun. Like you. Like Rukia, Yoruichi-san, Sado-kun. Like everyone else. I'm just a burden all the time, useless, because I'm not strong enough." Her eyes cast themselves downward as they threatened tears. "When we were in Soul Society rescuing Rukia, I couldn't even help. Ishida-kun took care of me the entire time, and I just ended up being useless." She paused, clenching her fists slightly. "I was a burden for Kurosaki-kun as well. Even though I can't fight, I always tagged along. He always ended up having to protect me, and he got hurt because of that. Because of me." Orihime took a deep breath, and held it for a moment to fight back the stinging in her eyes. "Renji-kun, I don't want to be a burden anymore."

Renji sighed heavily. "Sorry, Orihime. I can't do that." He shook his head, and her heart sank. "I can't teach ya that. Strength isn't just muscles, ya know. If ya don't have the will to do somethin', or the resolve to be someone, it just ain't gonna happen. Those ain't skills you can learn in school, kid." His expression softened slightly, and he took Orihime's little hands in his own. "You can train with me, if ya want to, but ya gotta form your own resolve. I can't help you with that. Understand?"

"Yes." Orihime nodded solemnly. "I understand, Renji-kun. And I would like very much to train with you."

Renji smiled, the first time he'd genuinely done so all day. He squeezed Orihime's hands, then rose to his feet, pulling her up. "Alright then, let's go."

"Now?" She squeaked, wide-eyed.

"Do you wanna train, or not?" Renji's expression turned icy.

"Y-yes, I do."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Renji and Orihime stood several yards apart, facing each other. _I can do this,_ Orihime thought to herself, standing a little taller. _I can fight. I won't be weak anymore… I refuse to be weak anymore._

"Don't take it easy on me." Orihime called out. "Just because I'm a girl and stuff."

"Hah!" Renji sneered, raising his katana. "I don't take it easy on Rukia, do I?"

"Okay, well…" Orihime shifted her weight, and tightened her obi. Urahara had loaned her a spare kimono and hakama, but they were quite baggy on her. "Don't take it easy because I'm human."

"Deal!" Renji shouted. "You better not let your guard down!" Suddenly he was running at her, and the next thing she knew, he was slashing away at the protection shield she'd summoned. He jumped back, and released Zabimaru's shikai.

Renji swung his tendoned katana around, attacking Orihime from all sides. She successfully blocked everything, but barely.

"Fight back!" He roared at her, whipping the segmented blade in her direction. Orihime blocked it, but it pushed against her shield. Her feet slid back in the loose dirt.

"I… can't…" She fought to keep her shield up.

"Fight me, damn it!" Reiatsu poured out, beating in a hot wave against her shield.

"I don't… want to hurt… anyone…" She gasped for air, putting more effort and strength into the shield. A droplet of blood trickled from her nostril. Renji looked wild, and Orihime feared for herself. She couldn't keep the shield up forever; it was already draining out too much of her energy.

_I'm sorry, Renji-kun. I can't be strong after all._ She thought of Ichigo, and how he fought to protect her, even when his own life was on the line. Then she thought of Rukia. Laughing, jibing, and bossing everyone around. Rukia, who was ultimately responsible for Ichigo's death, and who was directly to blame for Renji's pain and suffering. _Rukia._

A flash of light flew out, slicing Renji upwards across the chest. Blood sprayed from the gash, and he staggered backwards.

"Renji-kun!" Orihime dropped her shield, and stumbled towards him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—" Suddenly a hand was at her throat. It gripped at the collar of her kimono, lifting her off the ground.

"I told you, don't let your guard down." Renji growled, tightening his grip.

"R-Renji-kun… please… stop…" Orihime pleaded, as she clawed helplessly at his wrist. There was a fire in his eyes she'd never seen before. He was like a wild beast that had been caged his entire life, and was let loose to make his very first kill. He was the predator, she was the prey.

"No." Renji's mouth curled into an ugly sneer. "You'll have to make me."

"You're h-hurting me…" Orihime tried to take deep breaths, but the thick wall of reiatsu felt like it was crushing her lungs.

"Fight back!" Renji roared, shaking the poor girl by her throat. Orihime made a few weak attempts to call out Tsubaki, but the attacks had no effect. Her will just wasn't strong enough, and it had the same effect on Renji as a fly would have on a brick wall.

_Renji-kun's gone crazy._ Orihime started to panic inwardly. _I'm going to die like this. I… I can't die._ She closed her eyes, swallowing thickly. Death meant weakness. Pleading, crying, giving up… those were all signs of weakness. She couldn't be weak. Not anymore.

Tsubaki carved across Renji's wrist, causing him to curse and release his grip. She fell to the ground, coughing and rasping, and raised her shield just in time to block a devastating blow to her mid section. There was another flash, and suddenly Renji was weaponless. Zabimaru, now back in a normal katana form, clanged to the ground several feet away. There were several new cuts on his body, and he was almost completely covere d in his own blood. His hakama pants were torn and dirty.

Orihime's nose was bleeding severely now. She'd never used this much of her own power at once before, and it was heavily taxing on her physical body. Renji fell to one knee, and Orihime backed away cautiously. She stumbled, and then collapsed. Both of them were breathing heavily. If things continued like this, Orihime was positive one of them was going to die within the next few hours. _Probably me._

The reiatsu flow stopped abruptly, and Orihime staggered to her feet. Renji's whole demeanor had changed in an instant, and he was approaching her with a warm, satisfied smile on his blood-stained face.

"I think you're starting to get the hang of it." He mused, wiping blood from his forehead. "Let's go get somethin' to eat, and then you can heal me."

* * *

Eighteen bowls of rice, six salmon steaks, five and a half bowls of soup, an entire tube of wasabi paste, and one hell of a sushi platter later, they were full. Renji felt almost incompetent; Orihime had eaten nearly one and a half times as much as he had.

Without prompt, Orihime scooted around the table to sit next to Renji. Ayame and Shun'o appeared, creating the healing shield around Renji. After a few moments, Orihime edged a little closer, and instructed her fairies to expand the shield to encompass the two of them. After all, she had sustained a few of her own injuries, although they weren't as bad as Renji's.

"By the way, sorry for hurtin' ya." Renji apologized, studying Orihime's serene expression as she concentrated on her healing. Her hair fluttered slightly, and again Renji likened it to delicate flames.

She opened her eyes, which now seemed to glow amber in the light of the healing aura, and looked peacefully up at his face. "It's okay, Renji-kun. Don't worry about it."

"R-really?" Renji watched as the ripped skin on his arms seamlessly closed up. "I just feel kinda bad, ya know…"

"Don't feel bad, Renji-kun." Orihime reassured. "You really helped me out back there. What you did… it made me stronger." She smiled peacefully, and closed her eyes once again.

Renji was touched. Ichigo really was a lucky man to have had Orihime in his life. She was the most loyal friend anyone could ask for, kind, caring, and selfless. Sure, maybe there were a few screws loose upstairs, and maybe she did have a penchant for strange, sometimes unpalatable food combinations, but that was part of what made her so unique. Her seemingly useless powers had brought many back from the edge when no one else could help. And through all the hardships she'd faced in her life, she was still able to face the world with a smiling face and a light heart. Renji realized, for the first time since meeting this quirky, auburn-haired girl, that she didn't need anyone's help in becoming strong. She was _already_ strong.

Before he knew what he was doing, Renji had leaned in and fervently pressed his lips to her slightly parted ones. It took Orihime a moment to grasp what was happening, but once she realized, the shield dissipated and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, pulling away – almost reluctantly – from the kiss.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Renji scrambled to his feet, shaking his head. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Shit. I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry." He turned, and quickly left the room.

"Wait, Renji-kun!" Orihime called after him as she heard a door slam. "I haven't finished healing you yet!" She scrambled to her feet and attempted to follow him, only to find that he'd locked himself in the spare room. "Renji-kun? Please open the door." She pleaded, tapping lightly on the bamboo wood panes.

"Just… just go home." His miserable voice called back. "I don't wanna hurt you anymore."

"Renji-kun," She sighed, realizing that trying to change Renji's mind was futile. As a former member of the 11th squad, he had a will of steel and was more stubborn than a mule. Orihime felt like her heart was going to explode. She wanted to say everything and nothing all at once.

For a fleeting moment, she thought about staying the night with him, just to cheer him up, but she quickly thought better of the idea. It was getting late, and Rangiku was probably wondering where she was. Orihime changed back into her school uniform, grabbed her books, and left without saying a word. Not even to Urahara, who curiously asked where she was headed as she ran out the front door with a stinging blur in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay so before I revised the last 3 chapters, I had promised in an author's note that this chapter would have romance in it. It's not much, and it's a little abrupt, but there it is. Followed by more angst! Yay! This chapter ended up being about twice as long as I had originally intended, but I just couldn't stop writing. XD

Please review!

Thanks to **Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl** and **madteen66** for your reviews.

My sincerest apologies to those of you who can't review this chapter, because you technically already reviewed chapter 4 (before I merged chapters). If you'd like to leave me a review for this chapter and can't, please send it to me in a PM. Thanks!


	5. Confessions

There came a light knock at the door. Orihime sighed as the answer to the complex math problem on the paper in front of her fleeted from her thoughts. Her gaze drifted over to the clock; it was 10:41. With her homework little more than halfway done, Orihime knew there was no way she was going to get a decent night's sleep tonight. She considered skipping on the homework altogether, but then her teachers would know something was wrong when she didn't hand her assignments in.

"Come in." She called out, rubbing the fatigue from her eyes. Glancing back at the math problem, she frowned. It made even less sense than it did before. Orihime heard the door click open, but she didn't bother to turn around. She knew who it was.

"'Hime-chan," Rangiku cooed, sauntering over with a steaming mug in each hand. "I made you some hot cocoa." Orihime began to politely decline, but Rangiku thrust the drink in her face. "I _insist_."

"Thank you, Rangiku-san. You're too kind." Orihime took the mug and placed in on her desk, next to her mess of papers and books. The smell of sweet, liquid milk chocolate wafted to her nose and gave her a fleeting sense of comfort.

"You look like you could use some help, 'Hime-chan." Rangiku seated herself on the edge of the bed, sipping complacently from her mug. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, actually." Orihime shuffled through her papers. "My math homework. I just can't seem to get it." She offered the half-completed sheet to the busty Shinigami, who glimpsed at it with a degree of aversion.

"Oh, no… I'm no good at math, myself." Rangiku chuckled. Orihime replaced the worksheet on her desk. "I meant personally. You've been coming home right after school for the past three days, you can't seem to concentrate on anything – well, _that_ really isn't anything new – and you've had absolutely no appetite. It's not like you to turn down shrimp and bean paste okonomiyaki. Something is definitely up with you, 'Hime-chan. You know I don't like secrets." She smiled warmly at the younger girl and leaned forward with both hands on her mug, eager for a confession.

"Oh, it's nothing." Orihime lied, forcing a smile. "I'm perfectly fine. School has been tough lately, you know, mid-terms and all coming up. I just don't have all that time to be wasting at Urahara-kun's store when I should be studying…"

"So _that's_ where you've been going after school all this time!" Rangiku exclaimed deliciously, crossing her legs. Orihime quickly grabbed up her cup of cocoa and occupied her mouth with it. She was exhausted, and her brain wasn't processing the words before she was speaking them. The liquid was still hot, and it burned her mouth as she hastily drank it. _Punishment_, Orihime thought bitterly towards her scalded tongue, _punishment for talking too much_.

"C'mon. Tell me everything." Rangiku demanded, and when Orihime hesitated, the blonde woman set down her empty mug and pulled the chair right up to her. "Don't make me tickle it out of you." She threatened with a mischievous smirk and wiggling fingers.

"No!" Orihime shrieked, waving her free hand defensively, as the other one clutched tightly to the hot cocoa mug. "I'll talk! I'll talk! Just don't tickle me, please!" Rangiku sat back with her arms crossed, a satisfied grin consuming her face.

_What do I say?_ Orihime thought dreadfully. _Do I tell her about the training? About Renji-kun? No… I can't talk about that. She'll tell Toshiro-kun everything._ She averted her gaze as she took a deep breath, trying to figure out a believable excuse. _Worse yet, what if she tells Renji-kun about it? Or if she tells Rukia… it'll just be a disaster. Oh dear, what should I say?_

"Tch." Rangiku crossed her arms again, miffed at the uncertainty Orihime was displaying. "You're afraid I'll tell taicho, aren't you? Whatever's going on stays between you and me, 'Hime-chan. I promise." Her expression was solemn, and Orihime knew she meant it.

"Well, okay." Orihime sucked in another deep breath. "Have you… have you ever been confused about your feelings… for someone?"

"No." Rangiku replied dumbly.

"Oh." Orihime blinked. "Um, well… there's this guy." She decided it would be best to start off vague. _Vagueness is good. If I'm being vague she can't figure out who I'm talking about._ She would only give out the details if she absolutely had to.

"Mmm. Tell me more about him. Is he handsome?" Rangiku leaned her elbows on her thighs, and propped her chin up on her hands. Orihime smiled as a vision of this particular man slipped into her mind. His gravity-defying ponytail, his striking tattoos, rippling muscles, soulful eyes…

"Yes, very handsome." She mused, lost in thought. "He's funny and strong and well, he isn't a genius, but he can be pretty knowledgeable sometimes. He's got long, beautiful hair, and he's a good listener, and particularly likes when I tell him all sorts of things about the real w—" Coughing, she corrected herself. "Really good b-movies." Orihime hoped Rangiku hadn't noticed her blunder.

"So you like him, right?" Rangiku had been keen on the slip, but she pretended not to notice. Her lips curled knowingly; she'd already deducted the identity of this mystery man. In fact, she'd figured who it was right around the time Orihime had mentioned Urahara's. There was only one particular someone who fit the description of 'handsome, funny and strong with long, beautiful hair.'

"I… I don't know." Orihime scratched thoughtfully at her head. "I think I may have feelings for him, but… I don't know. I think he may like me, but it's confusing. I think he may like someone else. Someone who doesn't treat him very kindly." _Rukia._ Orihime became outwardly stony for a moment, but the feeling passed with the thought.

Rangiku frowned. "Why is it confusing? Either he likes you or he doesn't… men are pretty easy to read. I wouldn't worry about the other girl. As long as he's not ridiculously stupid, he'll realize she's no good for him."

"He… he kissed me the other day." Orihime blurted, unconsciously touching her bottom lip. Rangiku suppressed her surprise. "But then he said he was sorry, and that it was a mistake. And he said that he didn't want to hurt me." She sighed, and sipped thoughtfully from her now lukewarm cocoa. "I haven't seen him since."

"I think…" Rangiku yawned, easing herself into a reclining position on the bed and propping her head up on one elbow. "… that you _do_ like him. And I think that he likes you back." Orihime's eyes widened, and she thoughtfully pondered Rangiku's words. "I _also_ think you should let him know how you feel." She wagged a finger at Orihime.

"I-I don't know." Orihime stammered. "I just don't think it would work out."

"Why not?"

"He's from..." _I can't say Soul Society, because then Rangiku would know._ So instead, she blurted out the first foreign country that came to mind. "He's from France." _That was stupid._

"France?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow, stifling an outburst of laughter. "Well he's here now, right? And if things get, you know, _serious_… France is only a… _plane ride_ away." She yawned again, and then rose from the bed. "C'mon, 'Hime-chan, it's late." Taking Orihime by the hands, she lifted her from the chair, and caught Orihime by surprise when she hugged her tightly.

"You need to stop second-guessing yourself, 'Hime-chan." Rangiku said softly, "You're a beautiful person, and whomever you choose to be with is a very, very lucky man." She released Orihime from the hug, holding her for a moment at arm's length.

"R-really?" Orihime began to blush. Rangiku nodded in response. "B-but… what about my homework?" She glanced at the mess of papers, then at her clock. It was after 11:30. Rangiku scooped up Orihime's folded pajamas from the foot of the bed, and dumped them in her arms.

"Don't worry about your homework, 'Hime-chan. Taicho and I will take care of it." She collected the books, papers, and the two empty mugs, and sauntered out of the room. Somehow, she managed to close the door behind her, even with her arms full.

"Taicho! I have something for you to do!" Rangiku sang, unloading the books and papers in front of him on the dining room table. It took Hitsugaya by surprise, and he nearly choked on his tea. "Can you finish 'Hime-chan's homework for her?" Hitsugaya shot an icy look at his vice captain. "Please, taicho? She's had a lot on her mind and wasn't able to finish it all before going to bed. It would really mean a lot to her."

"Fine." He let out an exasperated sigh, and started scanning over the unfinished math homework.

"By the way, taicho…" Rangiku leaned over, her face plastered with amusement.

"What is it, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya closed his eyes, knowing it would be something ridiculous. It was always something ridiculous when she grinned like that.

"Did you know that vice captain Abarai-san is French?"

* * *

**Author's note:** Here it is, chapter 5. Kinda blah, yeah. There will, in fact, be more romance in the next chapter, yay! Also, if anyone has suggestions for the story, or anything they'd like to see happen, let me know! If it's within reason, I will try to work it into the story. As always, please review.

Thanks for the reviews: **Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl**, **madteen66**, and **war90**.


	6. Falling

As the day dragged on, Orihime found it increasingly harder to concentrate on her classes. A certain red-haired Shinigami kept creeping back into her thoughts, drawing her away from life and into the dream world that she so often inhabited. At first she thought Rangiku's advice was silly, and firmly told herself that she would definitely pay no heed. During lunch, she found that she was second-guessing her ironclad decision, and by the time the final bell had rang, she had changed her mind completely.

_It's decided, then._ Orihime headed determinedly towards the schoolyard. _I'm going to go right on over there, I'm going to find Renji-kun, and I'm going to tell him that I have a crush on him._ After all, that's entirely what she deemed it to be: a crush. It was the way he scrunched up his face when he was confused that made her smile. The way he laughed at her lame jokes that made her stomach flutter. And the way he'd kissed her – oh the way he'd _kissed_ – that made her knees weak when she recalled it.

Just a simple crush. Besides, what was the worst that could happen after she told him?

Orihime stopped dead in her tracks at the thought, much to the dismay of several students behind her who'd planned on using the doorway she was now blocking. After a few protests, she murmured an apology and moved to the side, still in shock at her own revelation. _What if he doesn't like me back?_ She shook her head. _No, that's ridiculous. Why should I care? I barely like him in the first place. But what if he stops talking to me? Well, not that he's really talking to me now. What if… what if Rukia finds out?_ Her panicked imagination was running rampant now, conjuring scenarios of emotional torture and loss. The gusto and determination she'd carried as she left her last class was now fizzled away into nothing.

"Hey, 'Hime!" A voice broke through her abhorrent thoughts, and Orihime looked up to see her best friend approaching her.

"Hi, Tatsuki-chan." She greeted, attempting to mask her anxiety.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream with me?" Orihime would have absolutely leapt at the opportunity for distraction, but she didn't want to seem overly eager.

"I guess so, sure. What's the occasion?" The two began across the nearly empty schoolyard, and Orihime hugged her books to her chest.

"No occasion. I just haven't seen much of you since… you know…" Tatsuki's smile faded as her voice trailed, and she gazed off in the distance for a moment. "I just missed ya." She grabbed her friend into a sideways hug.

Orihime smiled. "I missed you too, Tatsuki."

As the two girls headed into town for ice cream, Tatsuki started talking about her recent karate tournament. The words reached Orihime's ears, but she didn't hear what her best friend was saying. She was too busy replaying possible scenarios in her mind, weighing out the pros and cons of what might happen if she were to chance by Urahara's. They ordered their ice creams, and Orihime didn't even know what flavor she'd picked, or even how it tasted as she methodically ate it. As they sat, Orihime gazed at her best friend. She admired Tatsuki. Tatsuki was brave, and strong, and wasn't afraid of anybody or anything. Tatsuki had no qualms about telling the world how she felt about it.

"_You need to stop second-guessing yourself."_ Rangiku's reassuring words resounded in Orihime's head, followed by Renji's stern advice. _"If ya don't have the will to do something, it ain't gonna happen."_ Orihime came to the realization that if she didn't do this now, the what-ifs would eat her up for the rest of her life.

Even if it _was_ just a silly little crush.

"I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan…" Orihime interrupted, and Tatsuki abruptly stopped whatever story she was in the middle of. "It's not that I don't enjoy spending time with you, because I do. I just… I have something that I have to do."

"Oh?" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Somebody I have to talk to about… something." Orihime raised her hands in front of her defensively at her friend's imploring glares. "I'll tell you all about it if it works out."

"And if it doesn't?" Tatsuki asked cautiously. She was ready to beat anyone up at a moment's notice.

"Don't worry about me, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime laughed. "It's not a life-or-death situation, I promise. It's not bad at all. Please, have some faith in me." Her pleading eyes relaxed Tatsuki a bit.

"Okay. I trust you, 'Hime." The raven-haired girl said after a short pause. "But if anyone hurts you, I swear…" She balled up a fist.

"I appreciate it, Tatsuki-chan. It won't be necessary." Orihime smiled warmly at her friend before hurrying off in the general direction of Urahara's store.

Jinta and Ururu were in the shop's yard, but too wrapped up in their own usual sibling-like antics to notice Orihime approaching. She quietly slipped into the shop as Jinta yanked on a crying Ururu's pigtails. The shop seemed to be vacant.

"Can I help you, Inoue-san?" Orihime nearly jumped out of her skin, not having noticed Urahara leaning against the wall next to the doorway. He had a tone to his voice that sounded like he'd been expecting her.

"Urahara-san! You gave me such a fright!" Orihime laughed nervously, wringing her hands.

"We haven't seen you around here for a few days, is everything alright?" Urahara flitted his fan casually as he kicked off from the wall and approached her.

"Y-yes! Everything is just fine." Orihime smiled, and hid her fidgety hands behind her back.

"You came here to see someone?" It had sounded more like a statement than a question, and there was a twinkle in Urahara's eyes.

"Well, a-actually…" Orihime stammered, focusing her gaze on the grain of the wooden floor at her feet. _How did he know? Is Urahara-san psychic as well? Maybe he knows Kurosaki-kun's father…_

"Come, come." Urahara put an arm around Orihime's shoulders, and led her towards the back of the shop. "He's downstairs. You're more than welcome to interrupt his training; he could use a break anyway."

* * *

"Shot of blue fire, crash down!" There was a flash of light, an explosion, and a cloud of debris that settled slowly.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Another boulder nearby was laid to waste, and pieces of rock flew everywhere. Renji and Rukia were locked in a heated battle, each attack missing its target by mere centimeters. Orihime descended the steps as cautiously as she could be, but her entry didn't go unnoticed.

"Shot of blue fire, crash down!" Rukia shouted from atop a particularly tall stone, discharging a sphere of blue energy from the palm of her hand. "Renji, eyes up here!" Renji had lingered as he noticed the new presence, and couldn't react fast enough as the azure fireball hurtled towards him.

"Shit!" Renji hissed as he attempted to jump out of the way. There was an explosion as way of destruction number 33 connected with his torso. When the smoke cleared, Renji was sprawled on the ground, coughing and hacking.

Rukia laughed maliciously. "That's what you get for not paying attention!" She leapt down from her perch and headed towards where Orihime was still on the stairs. "I'm done for today!" She hollered over her shoulder.

Renji muttered several obscenities under his breath as he pulled himself to his feet, still wheezing and coughing. His untied hair hid his face.

"Orihime-chan! How are you?!" Rukia was suddenly sweet as honey as she threw her arms around Orihime, who became rigid under the gesture. "What's with you?" Rukia laughed as she released her friend. "I guess I stink a little, don't I? It's not easy when you're training with an idiot."

"Rukia, m-maybe you shouldn't be s-so mean." Orihime stammered, mustering what little courage she had. "T-to Renji-kun."

"Oh, don't be so serious." Rukia reproached jokingly. "He's a big boy. He can handle it." She glanced back at where Renji was exasperatedly brushing ash and dirt off of himself. "I'll see you later, Orihime-chan. I'm gonna go clean up." Rukia hugged Orihime once more, despite the contact being unwanted, and then bounded up the stairs out of the cellar. Once Rukia was out of sight, Orihime rushed over to Renji.

"Renji-kun! Are you okay?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" Renji retorted angrily, causing Orihime to recoil. He sighed and briskly ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at ya. It's been a long day, ya know? Never mind about that though… why are ya here?"

"I… I wanted to talk to you." She cautiously stepped a little closer, glancing towards the stairs. The butterflies in her stomach were working overtime, and she really just wished they would go away. _I can't do this,_ she panicked inwardly. _Now that I'm here, I don't think I can follow through._

"Talk to me?" Renji frowned suspiciously. Orihime nodded meekly. "C'mon, let's go upstairs. You never know who may be lurkin' around down here." _I have to leave. I can't do this…_Orihime's thoughts stopped dead as Renji boldly grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

Urahara was sitting in the dining room, sipping at a cup of tea and smirking knowingly. His hat, as usual, hid his twinkling eyes.

"I sent Kuchiki-san on some errands." Urahara said right as Renji had opened his mouth to speak. "She won't be back for some time." _Weirdo,_ Renji thought as he shut his mouth and stalked back to the spare room, Orihime in tow.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Renji asked apprehensively as he shut the door. He motioned for her to sit, and did so himself. Orihime obediently sat a few feet in front of him, and tried to sort out her swimming thoughts. With all that was going through her mind, she was finding it hard to formulate one single thought.

"About, um…" Orihime took a deep breath and interlocked her fingers. The volume of her voice lowered substantially as she continued. "About the other day." She hadn't actually meant to say it, and covered her mouth in surprise.

"Aw, c'mon." Renji winced slightly, as if her blurted statement had been a slap. "It was an accident. I like ya and all, but things just got out of hand and—"

"Renji-kun." Orihime interjected, and Renji abruptly stopped talking. At this point, the butterflies were so bad that she felt like she was going to start vomiting winged insects. She twiddled her fingers nervously, but she was already at the point of no return. "I just need to know…" She closed her eyes tightly. "When you… kissed me the other day… if you… if you meant it." Orihime reopened her eyes, and this time it was Renji's turn to avert his gaze.

"Um…" Renji scratched at the back of his head, and seemed more interested in the pattern of the tatami mats than anything else. Orihime had never seen Renji at such a loss for words before, and was almost shocked to see him this way. "Well, you see…" He continued to blabber.

"If you did," Orihime interjected again, swallowing hard. Her mouth was suddenly dry. "If you did mean it… I would… like that." She squeezed her eyes shut again, and didn't see Renji staring at her. She was inwardly chastising herself for sounding like an idiot, but her mouth wouldn't stop. "And I wouldn't mind if… if you wanted to kiss me again."

Orihime opened her eyes and found that she was gazing into Renji's. This time, though, he didn't look away or try to avoid her look. His mouth hung slightly open in an expression of mild disbelief. Orihime felt her cheeks flush, but she didn't look away in embarrassment like she normally would. Renji must have noticed he was agape, because he abruptly closed his mouth. In a moment of pure, experimental courage, Orihime leaned forward and reached a hand towards Renji's face. He didn't recoil, move, or show any sign that her advance was unwanted, so she continued. Her delicate fingers brushed the hair from his face, and it was surprisingly softer than she'd imagined it to be. She inched closer to him, and slid her fingers into his thick locks, cupping the side of his face. Renji turned his head towards the touch and gently closed his eyes. Orihime took this opportunity to lean in, stopping with her lips mere centimeters from his.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this._ Her mind screamed this mantra at her over and over, but for once, she wasn't listening. Renji became impatient with just the feel of her hot breaths on his lips, and closed the distance between them. Orihime's heart soared, and her hands entangled themselves in Renji's red tresses, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She felt his rough hands at her waist as he pulled her body closer to his naked torso.

Suddenly, Orihime found that the hands were no longer on her hips, they were on her shoulders, and the lips she had been kissing were torn away from her. She opened her eyes, and Renji was keeping her at arms length.

"No." He stated firmly, shaking his head. "I can't… we can't… I can't do this to you."

"But, Renji-kun…" Orihime sat back on her heels, unable to say anything else. _This was a bad idea_, she thought dejectedly. _I should have just stayed with Tatsuki-chan. I really wish I remembered what flavor ice cream I got._

"Look, Orihime, I like ya a lot. You're beautiful, funny, smart, nice… everything I could ask for in a girl. Honestly, in a perfect world, I'd be all over ya right now. But—"

"It's because I'm not a Shinigami?" Orihime asked warily.

"No, no. It's not that." Renji shook his head adamantly.

"It's because I'm not Rukia." She hadn't wanted to say it, but somehow it was said. Renji removed his hands from her shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair a couple times. There was a long, awkward pause, and Orihime knew the answer before Renji even said it.

"Yeah, sorta." He muttered. "It's just… Rukia and I used to have a thing. A long time ago. I guess I'm still in love with her." Renji let out an awkward chuckle. "I dunno why I'm tellin' ya this. I haven't told anyone that. Look, all I'm sayin' is that I don't want you to feel like a replacement, ya know? An' it's just been such a long time for me an' I don't wanna push you into anything you don't wanna do an'…"

"Renji-kun." Orihime said softly. The butterflies were gone now, and Orihime knew exactly what she wanted. For once in her life, she had come to a decision, and she was going to stick with it no matter what anyone thought about her. She was going to be strong and bold and everything she never was before. "Please stop protecting me. I'm never going to learn anything if nobody lets me do anything. I can't be strong if nobody lets me fight. Everyone things I'm this fragile person…" She swallowed thickly. "… and I'm not." Orihime paused to take a deep breath. "I want this, Renji-kun. Even if it ends up being the wrong choice, I want you."

The next thing she knew, Orihime had two strong arms wrapped around her torso, and a face buried in the crook of her neck. The gesture caught her by surprise, but after a few moments, she snaked her arms around his wide back and returned the embrace. No words were exchanged, but a million things were said in those few eternal moments. Renji pulled away to plant a chaste kiss on Orihime's forehead.

"Thank you." Renji whispered, to no one in particular. Orihime closed her eyes and lost herself in the warmth of his embrace. She knew now that this was more than just a simple crush. She'd fallen head over feet for him, and the happy feeling in the pit of her stomach was definitely something she could get used to.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in updating! I had the busiest week/weekend ever last week, and also ran into some writers' block with this chapter. I'm actually not too fond of this chapter, but it grew on me towards the end. Please review!

Thanks to **Artificial Life Creator**, **madteen66**, and **Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl** for your reviews. :)


End file.
